


I Would Most Definately Appreciate It

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay Sex, Gunplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah! Another one-shot I had forgotten about! I was in a very sexual place when I wrote this, I could tell you a story or two my little chums! Ahem, anyway, the prompter on the kinkmeme said something to the effect that if there could be sexy times with Gam and Eri that they would most definately appreciate it, which gave me the title.</p><p>I've always felt that Eridan is a lot more badass then peopel give him credit for, at least within his own comfort-zone, and I wanted to explore that- Eridan in his natural state, at his most powerful and controlling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Most Definately Appreciate It

It was a large, open space under the ground. A cave bored out of the rock by rushing water. Mineral deposits threw sparkling, shimmering patterns in whorls and stripes along every surface, and it would be a beautiful place if people ever went there. The walls of the cavern sloped steeply downward toward a watery channel that flowed along the cave floor, which was fed from a subterranean waterfall high above. There was no ground to speak of, only steep walls broken up by rock shelves and massive boulders worn down into round shapes.  
  
Glimmering light came from electric lamps dotted around, tossed haphazardly here and there, some had already burned out. It was never intended to be a permanent residence, so much as a temporary bolt-hole.  
  
Gamzee crouched in the gritty much beside the flowing rivulet at the base of the cave, sobbing loudly inbetween guttural, hoarse laughs. He held in front of him a limp form. He cupped long fingers through the water and repeatedly splashed it over the chill face and lank hair. The dead troll was as clean as he could make it, the dead troll was washed of blood and residue. Some of it still stained Gamzee's clothing. He hadn't known the troll's name, they were strangers, he had only wanted to play a game but all his games ended this way. A few of the rocks nearby bore wet, yellowish handprints, crude shapes, he had drawn them. He didn't know what or what he was trying to say by it, but he always came back to the shapes. The troll had been nobody, and he shouldn't care, but the yellow blood reminded him of Sollux who was a friend, and when he thought about his friends it didn't make things easier.  
  
From the entrance to the space high above came flickers of lamplight. Pursuers had found him, he hadn't realised that he had been prey all this time. He thought that he had been careful, but it was too late to think about that now. A troll, fully grown, emerged from the black cavernous entryway that led in and stood there, sweeping his lamp about and taking in the scene, it took moments for the light to reach Gamzee and the dead body. The Legislacerator smiled grimly and unshouldered his lance, ready to make the culling. Gamzee resolved not to fight it, this time.  
  
The waterfall in the distance seethed and boiled in an echoing dull roar, Eridan strode through the driving curtain of freezing water as if it were smoke and raised his rifle without a word, shooting down the Legislacerator with one blast.  Gamzee span and stared up at him, Eridan strode to the rocky lip of a shelf high above, water beading and dripping from his skin. He held his cloak over one crooked arm and his rifle in the other. Apart from this he was entirely nude, and if the water chilled him then it was no colder then his stare. He tossed his head back briefly to clear an errant lock of hair from his eyes, then he leapt into space. The freezing pool beneath looked barely deep enough to accommodate him but it had a depth that was not apparent at first glance, Eridan dived with barely a splash and came up again close by Gamzee, who stood up straight and nodded in recognition.  
  
"Uw-why are you in here?" Asked Eridan without preamble. "This place is quite out of the uw-way."  
"I'm sorry," Gamzee just shrugged foolishly, holding out a limp hand to indicate the corpse of his victim, "I just had to run for a while, and get away somewhere. I didn't think anyone knew about this place."  
"Next time taste the uw-water. If it's salty, then I know about it."  
  
Eridan stuttered around his double-yous but he didn't try to hide it, he just stood there utterly prepossessed and unafraid. Gamzee rubbed at the back of his head and smiled foolishly, he didn't know what to say, but when Eridan just sniffed and turned away he darted into the water up to his ankles and reached out to snatch at the seadweller's wrist.  
  
"Where are you going, motherfucking wet friend?"  
"I don't care uw-what you get up to, I don't need to uw-watch though."  
"Don't be like that man, I didn't mean it to go like this!"  
"Uw-well how did you mean it?"  
"I dunno," Gamzee just stood there, his mouth half open, his eyes tracing over the walls and rocks, the water, "sometimes I just get all fucked up you know? Then, yeah." He shrugged again.  
  
Eridan turned to face him, he looked as though he was going to sneer derisively, but he didn't. His expression remained blank, without emotion.  
  
"I know uw-what you mean, things just go uw-way too far."  
"Shit man, you just blew a motherfucker clean away, 'course you get it, right?"  
"Don't!" Eridan levelled his rifle, holding it one-handed at his waist, the barrel still steaming slightly inches from Gamzee's chest, "I'm not like that."  
"Why'd you help a motherfucker out like that then? Fuckin'.... bang, one-shot. Miracle."  
Eridan sucked on his lip for a moment, his rifle didn't waver. "Fucking law always getting in my business anyway. I've made it clear before, they don't come down here or there's consequences."  
Gamzee glanced down at the rifle, and down further at Eridan's body. In the dim light he was a collection of tight outlines and deep shadows. Beads of water picked out runnels and shining points here and there across his grey surface. Gamzee thought he could make out the outline of a bone bulge, it seemed to move slightly in the cool air, reacting. "You're makin' me so fuckin' horny right now."  
"Uw-what the fuck?" Eridan seemed more amused then anything by the idea, but he wasn't moving away.  
"Fuckin' for real, you're way more killer then I ever even thought."  
"Shut up clown," Eridan flushed a pale lilac, he raised his weapon with a click and the barrel hovered just under Gamzee's chin.  
  
Gamzee leant forwards slightly, he was taller. He rested his jaw on the barrel tip, it was hot from the recent discharge, he felt it hurting the fleshy spot under his chin where his throat started.  
  
"Uw-what are you doing?"  
"Fuckin' do it man, you can totally do it."  
"Sure I can, I can finish you off right here,"  
"I couldn't do anythin' about it."  
"Are you uw-weak or something?"  
  
Gamzee slowly descended to his knees, spreading his arms out at his side and tilting up his head. The barrel of Eridan's rifle which had followed him unerringly was pointed directly at his painted lips.  
  
"You," said Eridan, "are one messed up clown."  
"I know it, sure, I'm just," Gamzee paused and took in an enormous sigh that seemed to go on forever, "so fuckin' tired of it. Do somethin' about it man."  
"A second ago you uw-wanted to, you know,"  
"Fuck it. Fuck me, if you want, or do anythin'. C'mon."  
"Everything's so messed up."  
Gamzee swallowed, and nodded. His lips brushed the rifle barrel, "yuh."  
"Close your eyes."  
Gamzee looked up at him for a moment, and then down at what faced him. He swallowed again, and closed his eyes.  
"Open your mouth,"  
He did.  
"Uw-wider."  
He did.  
  
Eridan dropped his cloak, and with his free hand stroked fingertips through Gamzee's coarse hair, casually knocking his knuckles against the tall horns which elicited a shiver. He gripped a fistful of hair and pulled Gamzee to him.  
  
"Mm-"  
"Don't talk."  
  
Gamzee felt something rough and hard brush his nose for a moment, then he was past Eridan's bulge, he felt something go into his mouth, it was more slick then he expected, and the taste was of raw, brackish seawater. Cold, too, Eridan was icy cold to the touch after coming out of the water but the temperature didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.  
  
Eridan moved his hips, he found no resistance and Gamzee was a pleasingly accommodating space, a face able to bear him. He gripped Gamzee's hair tighter, and started to pull him back and forth.  
  
"This isn't going to uw-work," he hissed, he shut his eyes and squeezed them tightly. In response Gamzee brought his hands together and clasped Eridan's hips, turning his fingers in to use his claws just a little. He was stronger then his lithe frame would suggest and he was able to keep the strong rhythm going. Eridan started to sob for breath, and slim runnels of lilac blood mixed with water ran down his thighs from Gamzee's touch.  
  
Eridan blacked out, and when he woke again they were in a new place. Gamzee had carried him, hefting his weight easily over a shoulder, out of the cave and along the myriad passageways in the bare rock to a natural cave formation. It was little more then a rock niche with a narrow ledge for a passageway outside, and beyond the ledge a precipitous black abyss, a drop of unfathomable depth. Only a single lamp game feeble illumination, not much better then darkness. Eridan could see Gamzee's outline next to him, the clown was as naked as himself. He clutched around beside him, before spotting his rifle leaning against the wall, out of reach.  
  
"You needed that,"  
"Uw-what?"  
"You fuckin' fell over. Nearly took my head off when you-" Gamzee made a motion in mid air, miming gushing fluid coming from his mouth.  
"So you carried me?"  
"Yeah man. I figured it wouldn't be good to hang around, you know. Bodies."  
"Uhm." He saw the black shape of Gamzee's head shift in the semi darkness, turning to watch him.  
"You don't need'a worry, I liked it. Different, but good."  
"You sound a lot more calm, now."  
"Uh, yeah. I get like that." Gamzee picked at his ear reflectively for a moment, "I need a motherfucker to slap me down when I get out of hand."  
"You uw-were pretty much out of hand, yes."  
"Yeah, it's why you shouldn't feel so fuckin' bad, man."  
"I don't feel bad."  
"You cried."  
Eridan flushed madly, glad he was indistinct in the gloom.  
"You didn't do anythin' wrong, I was out of my fuckin' mind. I needed it just as much as you did."  
"I don't do things like that. It's not uw-what I uw-want."  
"Fuck man, you're more fucked up then me, even. Take the fuckin' free ride and just relax," Gamzee sat up and casually folded his arms around his knees, "ain't even a thing."  
  
Eridan sucked on his lip irritably. The cave was cool, with a comforting shifting breeze in the air. The rock walls were rough and ragged, their naked bodies fitted against the hard surface well, neither of them spoke for a time as they both contemplated what had transpired. Gamzee shifted slightly and laid down next to Eridan, stretching his body out. The electric lamp would give out entirely soon; as it was, there was barely enough light to see by any more. Eridan pursed his lips and let out a breath irritably.  
  
"I didn't mean to be rude, but there is someone else."  
"Yeah? You got a main squeeze now, water brother?"  
"Uw-well not really. It's," he sighed, hating himself for the cliché, "complex."  
"I'm not," Gamzee reached over and casually ran his palm in a circle over Eridan's belly, "I'm a simple-ass motherfucker. No questions."  
"Yeah and you kill people."  
"So do you,"  
"You know uw-what I mean."  
"So I'm nuts, going to hold that against a motherfucker? You can handle me."  
Eridan smirked in the darkness and ruffled Gamzee's hair, gripping a horn, "don't you forget it."  
Gamzee pretended to struggle a little, rolling onto his side and pressing his body up against the seadweller firmly, "gonna hurt me, boss?"  
"Uh, not if you're," Eridan coughed, "uw-well behaved."  
Gamzee fell silent for a moment, he stroked up and down Eridan's belly. "You don't have to be nice to me," he said quietly, "just fuckin' do what you want, brother. I need someone to."  
"I didn't know you uw-were like that."  
Gamzee shrugged mutely, pushing his head up against Eridan's hand.  
"Do uw-what I uw-want?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Say you uw-will."  
"I will do whatever you motherfuckin' want, brother." Gamzee turned to kiss against Eridan's rib, "I'd like if you were in charge. You ain't goin' to take any of my bullshit."  
  
They lay together there as the lamp light faded away to nothing. In the darkness of the cave they exchanged words for hours, deliberately pushing each other to proclaim more and deeper things. A lot passed between them, and they discovered that they complemented each other well. By the time they started to make their way hesitantly to the surface by mutual assent, there existed a formal bond between them as unspoken as it was completely binding, and they knew they could take of what they needed from each other.


End file.
